A Lost Child
by Tsubodei
Summary: Wil wasn't the only young half-elf unaware of his parentage. When Allanon and his new apprentice travel to Wing Hove to find Amberle, our reserved and duty bound druid finds that he left behind more than just Pyria; the woman he loved.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter. Let me know what you think. In the show Allanon doesn't seem that affected by Pyria's death as he's quick to move on. I guess this idea just allows the series to show a more emotional Allanon as he is capable of acting like a father to both Wil and Ander at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing on this website.**

Amberle woke up confused as she saw the open sky above her. She was in a hammock by the sea, right at the spot where the tree-line met the beach. Her hand gravitated to her ribs which hurt making her remember the night before. She had been riding when a trap was sprung, knocking her off her horse. A covered face had then appeared above her as she passed out.

Returning to the present Amberle saw the mask once again and realized that she was still in danger. The Princess shuffled upwards, trying to get up when a voice spoke around the corner.

"Ignore Iggy," a woman said walking towards her. "I use him to scare the bark nuts off any Rover that comes sniffing around."

"Aunt Pyria?" Amberle asked, recognizing the woman despite not having seen her in over a decade. Pyria smiled, hugging her grand-niece.

"You are the spitting image of your mother," Pyria declared, stroking a hair back from her face. "Now, what are you doing out here? You could have been kidnapped or killed."

"I'm in trouble," Amberle admitted. "I need your help."

"How far along are you?" Pyria asked immediately.

"I'm not pregnant," Amberle assured. "In your letters. You said you witnessed magic during the War of the Races."

"That was a very long time ago."

"But you still believe in it." Pyria stilled, not wanting to answer that directly.

"What's really going on Amberle?"

"I ran the Gauntlett...and won. I became a member of the Chosen." Pyria smiled in pride.

"Your grandfather must be furious. Good for you."

"No, its a nightmare," Amberle cut off. "When I laid my hand on the Ellcrys I had a vision; Arborlon in flames, Demons feasting on the dead. It was a vision of the future. A future thats going to happen because I broke the rules. You need to help me stop it." Pyria placed her hand on Amberle's cheek.

"Of course I will...," Pyria began when a horse whinnied nearby. "Hide behind there," Pyria ordered, pointing behind the shelter. "Quickly now." The noise of someone walking through the trees grew louder, their horse in tow. Pyria grabbed her spear, ready to defend herself and her grand-niece.

"Mother?" a voice called, instantly making Pyria lower her weapon. "If you're home we seriously need to have a discussion about the amount of traps around here."

"And let you get sloppy?" Pyria called as a young elf exited the tree-line, letting go of the reigns to wrap the woman in a hug.

"It would be nice to come home without being attacked by your latest woodland surprises. The last one nearly broke my ankle," he admitted in her ear. "Its good to see you," he continued as they broke apart.

"I did not expect you back for another month," Pyria said.

"I was passing through. I can only stay for a day or two at most. I guess you'll...uh...hello?" the elf stumbled, confused as he saw an elf maid come out from behind the shelter.

"Rawdon, I want you to meet your cousin Amber from the capitol," Pyria said. "Amber, this is my son; Rawdon."

"Son?" Amberle half-whispered to her aunt.

"We all have our secrets dear, I only ask that you keep mine. Do not speak your true name," Pyria replied as Rawdon got distracted by his horse nuzzling his shoulder in search of food.

"Its a pleasure to meet you," Rawdon said smiling at Amberle as he rummaged for an apple in his sack to give to his horse. "What brings you all the way to Wing Hove."

"Can a girl not visit her family?" Amberle asked, making Rawdon smirk.

"Of course, only its my experience that anyone who ventures this far is running away from something."

"Like yourself?"

"Indeed, whenever I get frightened I run straight back into my mother's arms," Rawdon teased, smiling at his Pyria affectionately as he removed the saddle from his horse. "I uh better go bathe, no doubt I make for a rather unpleasant companion at present. When I get back perhaps you can tell me about your life in the capitol."

"Don't start interrogating her Rawdon," Pyria warned.

"My mother doesn't approve of my interest in Amberlon," Rawdon explained. "Perhaps she will let it go once I make us all dinner."

"That depends if you catch something better than rabbit," Pyria replied. Rawdon dipped his head in agreement, grabbing his bow and quiver before jogging back into the trees.

"You've kept a son a secret all these years?" Amberle said once Rawdon was out of ear shot.

"Yes," Pyria replied, walking onto the beach.

"Why?" Amberle asked, hurrying after her. "Why wouldn't you tell anyone? Does Grandfather know?"

"No-one knows," Pyria replied.

"But when I was a child you used to visit."

"And Rawdon would stay with my husband."

"You're married?"

"I was," Pyria said. "He died several years ago."

"I'm sorry," Amberle replied. "So Rawdon does not know about any of us? That he is royalty?"

"He doesn't need to know," Pyria stated. "He is happy as he is."

"But..."

"Tell me Amberle, do you like being royal?"

"No," Amberle answered immediately.

"And that is why I have not told him."

"But your not supposed to like it, if you do you shouldn't have the responsibility." Pyria smiled.

"You are very wise my dear for one so young. You are a fine Princess and one day you may make a great Queen if your uncles have no children. There is no need for Rawdon to ever know, the royal line is strong enough without him." Amberle reluctantly nodded, accepting her aunt's decision. It was not hers to make.

* * *

"My son believes your leading me astray," the King said as Allanon entered the room.

"I remember a younger King, who wouldn't allow the whispers of doubters cloud his judgement," the Druid replied.

"Well we can't all fall asleep for decades and forget that the world has moved on without us." Allanon smiled at that. A moment later the Captain of the guards walked in accompanied by Wil.

"We found him trespassing in the Princess's room. He insisted on seeing the Druid," she said to the King.

"Your Highness, I think I know where Amberle's hiding," Wil stated. "She's with someone called Pyria."

"Pyria?" the King asked. "No one has heard from my sister for years." Allanon turned away, trying to calm his expression at hearing her name.

"According to these letters she lives in Wing Hove," Wil continued. "Amberle was secretly corresponding with her. I found them hidden in her room."

"Why would the princess need to write in secret to her aunt?" Allanon asked.

"We had a falling out many years ago," the King said. "She fell in love with a human. When she asked for my blessing I refused."

"Because she didn't love an elf?" Wil inquired, being half-human himself.

"Because she loved you Allanon," the King said to the Druid.

"I thought she understood that there was no future for us," Allanon replied.

"Well evidently she didn't. However, thanks to your very capable apprentice here we now have our best chance of getting Amberle home safely. I will instruct the scouts to go to Wing Hove."

"No. Wil and I will go...alone."

"We will?" Wil asked. "Inviting a few soldiers might not be a bad idea."

"The demon that killed the chosen could still be inside the city walls. Nobody else is to know Amberle's location or her life could be in danger."

"As you wish," the King agreed as the others left. "What do you think old boy, hmm?" he said to his dog. "What do you think?" The only problem was that it was not his dog, but a changeling.

* * *

Pyria and Amberle left the shelter and walked down onto the beach, carrying the rugs. Rawdon was already there, tending to the fire as he prepared to cook the deer he had shot that afternoon.

"I see you did better than rabbits," Amberle said, sitting down beside the fire and smiling at her cousin.

"I was lucky," Rawdon admitted. He was a very good shot but that didn't mean he would stumble across game every time he looked for it.

"Rawdon's been shooting with a bow since he was just a boy," Pyria stated, handing her son a drink.

"And a good thing too, or we would have to live off wild mushrooms," Rawdon teased his mother gaining him an affectionate swat to his arm. "You know I'm only joking. My mother here has raised me in these woods," Rawdon told Amberle. "She can handle herself just fine, else I would never have left home."

Amberle smiled at her aunt, seeing a role model in her. The three of them ate together, laughing at Pyria's stories about her and her brother; excluding the parts involving the palace and their royalty. Rawdon had heard them many times before but for Amberle it was refreshing to hear about her grandfather the King in such a way. After the meal and stories were told Pyria excused herself for bed and left the two younger elves alone.

Rawdon placed another log on the fire as Amberle laid down and looked up at the stars.

"I wish I could stay here forever," Amberle stated, admiring the night sky. Rawdon frowned at that, lying beside his cousin.

"No you don't," Rawdon said.

"Are you a mind reader as well as an expert hunter and cook?" Amberle asked, looking at him.

"No," Rawdon assured, "but I can read people well enough. You wouldn't be happy here. It might seem nice for a week, perhaps even a month but then you would realize that you are leading a life without any purpose. I do not think that is a life for you Amber. You would become bored."

"And is that why you left, because you were bored?"

"I needed to find my own way in the world. Mother wasn't pleased, she wanted me to stay nearby, but I couldn't remain here any longer."

"Aunt Pyria said you joined the scouts," Amberle said. Rawdon nodded.

"I am now a Lieutenant in the border patrol," Rawdon said with pride. "I must leave the day after tomorrow to rejoin my party. Perhaps one day I may even become a Captain."

"And you would be content with that?" Amberle asked instinctively, regretting her words straight away.

"Perhaps in the Capitol there are more opportunities," Rawdon countered, feeling the sting of her comments. "I am the son of what others would call a hermit in the woods and I do not even know my father. Being a Lieutenant is an achievement I had never even thought to aspire to."

"I'm sorry," Amberle stated. "I didn't mean what I said. I only wondered why you had not sought a commission in the Black Watch in Amberlon." Rawdon sighed.

"You are forgiven, but the capitol is somewhere I would never go for employment. Despite my eagerness to see it, my mother would not bare me venturing there. There are some wishes I will not go against. Anyway, the black guard is an elite order. I am not worthy."

"I think you're wrong," Amberle replied. Rawdon smiled at that.

"Then there's absolutely no reason why you can't join their ranks," Rawdon said. "You should go back to Arborlon Amber. You have a whole future ahead of you. Perhaps one day I will finally visit and you will be a member of the King's own guard."

"And what will you be doing?"

"If I am lucky I will have the honor of sending my reports directly to the King himself," Rawdon said in amazement. "Imagine that. A nobody having his words read by our ruler. In truth he would probably need an aide to decipher it; my handwriting is appalling," he joked. Amberle laughed, but inside she felt only sadness. Rawdon valued the little things above all else. Ideas that if people knew his true identity would seem miniscule. If the King knew of his existence Rawdon would become part of the royal household; he would see the King everyday and address him as uncle, and yet, Rawdon would be overjoyed with a simple Captaincy in the border guard. Amberle admired Rawdon's life. If only she could enjoy the small pleasures in life; rather than have such great responsibilities. "I better get some sleep," Rawdon said, yawning. "I rode through the night to get here."

"Goodnight," Amberle said as she watched her cousin drift to sleep beside the fire, a content smile on his face.

* * *

Pyria had been watching the two riders travel along the beach so she went down to see who had come. When she saw the man on the first horse her heart nearly stopped. He was supposed to be dead and here he was, dismounting and walking over to her.

"Allanon?" she asked.

"We've come for Princess Amberle," the boy interrupted when the druid did not reply.

"I cannot help you," she replied. Allanon then clenched his hands and she felt his mind join hers, searching for her grand-niece.

"She's at the waterfall," Allanon informed Wil.

"Damn your Druid tricks," Pyria hissed, concern growing now she had had a moment to recover after seeing him alive.

"Go now, time is precious," Allanon said to Wil making him run off.

"That's Shea's boy isn't it?" Pyria asked as she turned and searched the surroundings for any sign of Rawdon.

"I'm convinced he'll be the man his father was," Allanon replied, walking up to her turned back. He was unaware of the fear on her face.

"After all these years you look like you haven't aged a day. How can that be?" she asked, running her fingers together as her anxiety grew.

"The Druid's sleep," Allanon informed her. "A deep hibernation that restored my magic. I was depleted after the war. I had no choice but to leave."

"No choice," Pyria snapped, turning to face him. "You abandoned me without so much as a goodbye. You abandoned us to live a life without you! Do you know how much pain you have caused?"

"You are the strongest woman I have ever met," Allanon replied, confused at the extent of the anger on her face. "I knew you would be able to move on without me."

"I do not speak for myself," Pyria stated as she turned to walk away again. Allanon grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Pyria?"

"I want you to leave," she ordered, searching the beach for Rawdon again with her eyes. "Amberle told me about the Ellcrys and her visions. You're here to take her away and act as a puppet master, manipulating innocent lives as you see fit." Allanon frowned at that. "It will be Amberle's choice whether she goes with you or not, but you shall not use anyone else." Pyria then walked back to the shelter and saw that Rawdon's horse was not there. She breathed a little easier, he was probably out hunting and could be gone for a few hours. She had time. Allanon followed her, going over her words as he noticed something odd about them. Who else did she mean?

"When the sleep calls, there is no time for goodbyes," Allanon tried to explain, standing beside her once again. "Being a druid is not a choice, its a calling... You will never know how sorry I am, or how much you still mean to me," he continued, taking her hand's in his. She smiled sadly at that, gazing into his brown eyes that were so familiar to her.

"I wish you had been here all these years," Pyria replied. "I wish you could have witnessed what I have..., but you can't change the past. Finish what you came her to do and be on your way; life here has moved on without you." Allanon bowed his head, releasing Pyria's hands at her painful words. He began to walk to his horse when a feral scream filled the air behind him.

"A Fury," Allanon said, pulling Pyria towards him. "Stay behind me." The winged beast flew towards them and attacked, smacking its claws into Allanon and knocking him off the cliff onto the sands below; winded. It then turned to Pyria, standing over her and preparing to strike. Allanon could only watch as the claw swept downwards to slash repeatedly at her chest, tearing skin. It was about to strike again when the beast stumbled back, an arrow having sliced its side.

Allanon turned to see an elf riding past him on the beach, firing arrows from his bow up at the creature. The Fury roared, flying towards its new target, weaving from side to side to avoid the arrows.

"Pyria!" Amberle shouted, running onto the beach with Wil behind her, having heard her aunt's screams.

"Amberle wait!" Wil cried, hurrying after her.

Rawdon rode towards his cousin, pulling his horse to a stop in front of her and turning back towards the beast. He stilled his breath and drew his bow once again, making sure his shot counted as it was the only thing that would stop the beast from killing them all. Rawdon released the arrow and it hit the creature just to the side of the heart, making it lose control of its wings. Traveling too fast to stop the fury collapsed onto the horse and elf, crushing the archer. Rawdon cried out in pain, disorientated from the fall and trapped under his deceased horse. He was helpless to do anything as the fury slowly stood and turned its attention to his cousin and the boy. Rawdon wasn't really sure what happened next, only that through his blurred vision he saw the fury fall to the ground; its head no longer attached to its body.

A dark haired man appeared over him, pushing the weight off his leg as someone else pulled at his shoulders to drag him out from underneath the horse. Rawdon bit his lip from the pain, tasting blood as a shaky gasp escaped him. Suddenly his cousin's face looked down at his as she pushed back the hair from his forehead. She was speaking but he couldn't tell what she was saying, the words were too muffled.

"My mother?" he asked weakly, moving his hand to try and push himself up. Tears were falling down his cousin's face as she shook her head. Rawdon couldn't believe that and forced himself to rise, using his arm to move his cousin away as he looked back towards the cliff. The sight that met him made him feel sick as he saw his mother's bleeding body on the rocks.

The man from before was suddenly there in front of him again, holding him steady as the blonde boy held onto his cousin. The man had brown eyes and looked strangely familiar, as if he'd seen him in a dream before. He was looking at Rawdon oddly, as if he was at war with himself inside. The man held onto Rawdon tightly when he tilted, keeping him upright. The grip was strong as if he were testing whether Rawdon was actually real or not.

"She's gone?" Rawdon asked again, weakly.

"Yes," the man's gruff voice responded, an unspoken question in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rawdon," his cousin said, making the stranger flinch in front of him at the name, the question in his eyes disappearing instantly. One of the man's hands then reached out and held Rawdon's face gently so that their eyes met.

"It can't be," the man stated as Rawdon's eyes blinked closed and his head fell forward to rest on Allanon's shoulder.

"Rawdon?" Amberle gasped, rushing over only to stop when Allanon held out his hand.

"He's just unconscious," Allanon said weakly, trying to recover from his discovery. "I must get him to the druid cave," Allanon stated, picking up the injured elf and cradling him close to his chest. Not only was the youth's leg crushed, but he had also been scratched by one of the fury's claws. "You must ride to Alberon."

"What?" Wil cut in.

"I'm not leaving him," Amberle insisted, following the druid as he carried Rawdon to his horse.

"You have no choice," Allanon replied. "You must get back to the Ellcrys or it will die and far more demons will be unleashed."

"But Rawdon..."

"I will not let any more harm come to him," Allanon stated strongly. "You have my word."

"Amberle, we have to go," Wil said, agreeing with the druid once he had heard his reasoning. The elf maid looked conflicted as Wil held Rawdon still on the saddle as Allanon mounted behind him.

"He'll be alright?" Amberle asked desperately. She couldn't bare to lose both Pyria and Rawdon in the same day.

"I won't rest until he is Princess," Allanon assured, holding his charge protectively. Amberle finally relented to the idea but felt she had to say something to the druid. She took hold of the reins, preventing him from leaving before she had said her final words. "My cousin is unaware of his heritage. My au...my aunt never told him that he is royal. I would appreciate if you maintained this rouse for the time being. Until his family can be there for him; the news will not come easy to him." Allanon nodded, unable to speak his acceptance.

Allanon spared no time and set his horse into motion, making his way to the cave where he hoped to heal the elf in his arms. The half-elf he corrected. Rawdon was his son, he was sure of it. Named after his own father, Rawdon was the reason Pyria was so angry with him when she knew his duty was to leave her. Allanon had left behind more than just a memory as he entered his hibernation; he had left behind his own blood.

* * *

Rawdon was half conscious when they arrived at the cave and Allanon carried him from the horse to the stone table.

"Who are you?" Rawdon asked weakly, barely able to focus on the face of the man looking down at him.

"My name is Allanon, I'm a druid," Allanon replied as he ripped open the youth's tunic to reveal the bleeding wound.

"There are no druids," Rawdon said deliriously, eyes roaming the cave, trying to understand how his life had just fallen apart so quickly. His mother was dead, making his heart ache in pain. His chest suddenly burned and he cried out as he looked back to see the man's hand over his wound and light shining down on it. The man's other arm had to pin him down as he tried to fight him off. He, however, was far to weak in his injured state to be able to win. After a few more moments the burning stopped and Rawdon looked down at his chest to see the wound gone; only a blood stain remained. "How?" he asked confused, his weakness still present but the pain in his chest gone.

Allanon ignored the question as he went over to the youth's leg to see the extent of the damage there. He grimaced as his hand endured the pain of the magic he had just used. He knew he should have just healed the worst of the wound, but this was his son, he couldn't see him hurt any longer.

"Your leg is broken in two places. Its going to feel a lot worse before it gets better," Allanon told his son.

"What if I take back the no Druid comment?" Rawdon joked weakly, preparing himself for the pain. Allanon felt pride at the determination he saw in the youth's eyes as he grabbed his belt and set it between his son's teeth. Rawdon bowed his head in thanks, ready for Allanon to start. The druid wasted no time and grabbed the youth's leg, resetting the bone. Rawdon bit down hard, disguising his scream in the leather. It was half-way through the second break when Rawdon passed out from the pain.

When he was finished, Allanon stumbled to the ground, pulling off his glove as he did so. His whole arm was blistered and red from the extent of healing he had just done. He didn't regret it, but he needed to take a break before they could start moving again. Resting his back against the stone table, Allanon allowed himself a reprieve as he watched over his boy; an idea he was still struggling to comprehend.

* * *

Allanon startled awake, realizing he had allowed himself to fall asleep. Gripping the stone slab he quickly pulled himself up and turned to check on his son only to find him gone. Allanon's heart almost faltered as he looked around the cave to find no trace of Rawdon. He hurried out of the cave's entrance fearing the worst, when he spotted the young half-elf sat on one of the rocks outside. Rawdon looked up and smiled, standing to properly meet the man who had saved his life.

"I fear your efforts to preserve my life made you neglect your own well-being," Rawdon stated, walking over to the druid without any fault in his step. "I cannot thank you enough," Rawdon continued, holding out his hand. Allanon went to shake it but paused when he saw Rawdon had spotted his blistered skin. Before he could withdraw it Rawdon had grabbed his wrist and turned it over. "Your hurt; badly. I had thought you were merely tired..."

"Don't concern yourself with it," Allanon dismissed, taking his hand back. "It is nothing."

"It is hardly nothing," Rawdon retorted. "If only I had my bag, it was on my saddle...," he continued, trailing off when he realized his horse had felt the full force of the blow during the demon's attack.

"Your mount did not suffer," Allanon stated, seeing the pain in the youth's eyes.

"I wish the same could be said for my mother," Rawdon said looking down. If only Rawdon knew Allanon felt the same way about Pyria's death.

"I am sorry for your loss, she was a great woman." Rawdon looked up at that.

"That reminds me," Rawdon said, latching onto his words, confusion rising. "Why were you in Wing Hove? Who was the boy you were with? Where's my cousin? What the hell was that thing that killed my mother?"

"Easy," Allanon said, raising his hand and trying to calm the youth down. "I can explain everything, but you need to be calm enough to listen."

"You expect me to be calm when I have just witnessed my mother murdered!" Rawdon shouted, voice breaking mid-speech. He turned away, ashamed. The young half-elf took a breath and ran a hand through his hair revealing his pointed ears. "I'm sorry...you just saved my life and I'm acting like all of this is your fault."

"It is understandable," Allanon replied, impressed by how quickly Rawdon controlled himself. "Why don't you sit down and I can answer your questions."

"Alright," Rawdon said, returning to the rock he had been sat at before. "You said you were a druid. My mother said the last druid died in the War of the Races."

"That what she thought. Thirty years ago I disappeared to enter a Druid's sleep to restore myself. There was no time to say goodbye to Pyria, or anyone else."

"How did you know my mother in the first place? I know she used to live in the capitol but I don't understand how a druid would..."

"Your mother worked in the archives," Allanon explained.

"She never said."

"I was looking for information on the Shannara bloodline, your mother assisted me. That is how I found Shea Shannara; a hero of the War. The boy you saw yesterday is his son."

"So you needed more information from my mother, that is why you came to Wing Hove."

"No. I came to Wing Hove for your cousin."

"Amber? Why?" Rawdon said, making Allanon remember he needed to be extra careful about what he said.

"Your cousin is one of the Chosen," Allanon began. "And judging by your expression she did not tell you."

"Women can't be..."

"There is not law against it." Rawdon broke out into a small grin.

"And I was telling her she would be Captain of the Black Watch one day. She has already surpassed my expectations. Why wouldn't she say?"

"Because the Ellcrys gave her a vision," Allanon explained. "A vision of the destruction of Arborlon. Your cousin did not know where to turn and thus went to your mother. She is the only one who can save the Ellcrys now. The other Chosen have been murdered."

"Amber's in danger?" Rawdon asked. "Why isn't she here?"

"Because she had to get to Arborlon in all haste."

"Then you should have gone with her."

"Wil is capable of protecting her; he has magic like his father."

"He didn't protect her from that demon," Rawdon pointed out.

"No. You did that. Which is why we are here."

"You should have left me. If Amber is in as much trouble as you suggest then you should be with her."

"You could not have expected me to leave you there to die."

"I've lived through worse before." Allanon stilled, remembering that he had seen scars on the youth's back. Too many for one so young.

"How old are you?" the druid asked.

"Soon to be thirty," Rawdon answered quickly. "Why?"

"I was unaware of Pyria having a husband when we last saw each other thirty years ago."

"Then you are equally in the dark about my parentage. My mother had a husband when I was young but he was not my father. She never speaks of who came before. No doubt I am a bastard, why else would she have fled the capitol?"

"Isn't that a rather low opinion to have of your mother?" Allanon asked.

"There is no-one alive that loved my mother as much as I did," Rawdon assured. "Yet even I can admit my mother had flaws. Her irrational hatred of the capitol being one of them; I cannot believe she behaved admirably for her whole time there if she chose to flee from that life."

"You have never been?"

"No. Maybe for fear of what I may find there. A father perhaps...or maybe no-one."

"I want you to come with me to the Capitol now," Allanon stated, ashamed by the hurt he had caused his son. The youth was obviously conflicted about his feelings for his lost parent.

"I can't," Rawdon said. "I have to return to my post."

"The King will require a report from a witness."

"Surely he will take the word of a Druid; why would he need the opinion of a commoner?"

"Because the King values the words of an impartial man." Rawdon didn't look convinced. "And unless you want to make the journey on foot, you require transport back to your post. At the Capitol you will be given a horse and provisions. The delay will be only a few days." Rawdon frowned in embarrassment, realizing he must have been carried here unconscious.

"It appears I have no choice," Rawdon relented. "It would be a two week hike and I have misplaced my bow."

"We best be off," Allanon said, smiling to himself. He had managed to keep his son in his company for a little while longer. He only hoped that when Rawdon discovered the truth he would not hate him for it.

"I will have to walk some of the journey," Rawdon said as he mounted behind Allanon. "Even a magic horse can't carry two for so long."

"There's no such thing as a magic horse."

"I just assumed..." Rawdon trailed off realizing how stupid that statement was.

"I did however once have a unicorn."

"Wait what?" Rawdon gasped as Allanon set the horse into a gallop. Allanon laughed deep in his chest at the shock in his son's voice as the boy clung to the saddle. He was much like Wil in his wonder at magic; but Rawdon was clearly more adversed to the harshness of the world having fended for himself for so long. Allanon recognized the mark of a Lieutenant on the youth's sleeve. A common woodsman would not have achieved such a rank without a long hard effort; too many young nobles bought their ranks in the army. Allanon was proud of him; he only wished he had been there to have seen him grow.

 **Please review and tell me if you like it/hate it/know how to improve it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for delay and shortness; been busy. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing below.**

Father and son rode along together in companionable silence, keeping the pace quick as they both wished to catch up with Amberle. It only took a few hours before they had reached the Silver River and Rawdon called for a halt. The youth jumped off the horse, immediately taking the shirt Allanon had given him off and walking onto the decking.

"This is not time for a bathe," Allanon stated as he soothed his hand, confused by his son's actions.

"Your horse could use a rest after carrying us both…and I also noticed that your hand is hurting you," Rawdon said, causing Allanon to place his hand on the saddle as if he had not just been rubbing it. "The mud of the Silver River has healing properties," the youth continued, removing his trousers before diving into the water. Allanon grumbled a curse, dismounting, though he was truthfully touched by his son's compassion.

The druid led the horse to the water to drink as Rawdon came back up, placing the mud on the deck before climbing out and putting his clothes back on. When he was dressed he picked the mud up and motioned for Allanon to give him his hand. After a brief stare off Allanon relented and gave the youth his hand. Rawdon applied the mud and then wrapped it tightly, trying not to cause to much pain to the very sore injury.

"Can we be going now?" Allanon asked bluntly. Rawdon smiled, nodding his head in acceptance. The youth walked back towards the path as Allanon mounted up, holding out his arm. Rawdon ignored it, staring at the ground leading into the woods. Before the druid could ask what the problem was Rawdon was pacing into the trees, crouching by one of the roots. "What is it?"

"Amberle passed this way. Her footprints are here; with what I presume to be Wil's."

"They will have stopped for water," Allanon replied.

"Indeed…but they didn't leave alone," Rawdon said. "There are two other tracks."

"Rovers," Allanon cursed. Rawdon nodded, looking into the trees. "Come, we must find them quickly." Rawdon mounted behind Allanon and the druid kicked his mount into a gallop, following the tracks. Hopefully they could find Amberle and Wil before the Rover's either killed them or left them for dead.

* * *

Wil fainted as soon as the demon was destroyed; the elf-stones having robbed him of his energy. It was up to Eritrea and Amberle to drag him into one of the tents to see if he was ok.

"Is he breathing?" Eritrea asked as Amberle grabbed a dagger and placed it against the Rover's neck in distrust.

"Worry about your own people, I'll take care of Wil," Amberle stated.

"What are you going to do girl. Kill us both?" Cephelo said, pulling up the tent flap. Amberle stepped back, unsure as to how to defend herself against both Rover's despite her weapon. "I think you've already proven you're not up to that task…," Cephelo continued only to halt when he felt cold steel against his neck.

"She might be, but I'm not," Rawdon stated, holding the dagger against the Rover's throat having snuck in behind him in the dark.

"Rawdon?" Amberle gasped, having thought her cousin was close to death back at the druid's cave. The youth only grinned at her, keeping Cephelo in a death grip.

"Of course another elf comes to save you," Eritrea snarled, making Amberle point her dagger back at the girl's chest in warning.

"Time to go," Allanon added, stepping into the tent and walking over to Wil who was still unconscious. "You are supposed to be in Arborlon," the druid chided Amberle as he checked Wil's blistered hand.

"Well we got side-tracked. Wil used the elf-stones for magic against the demon," Amberle explained, making Rawdon frown as he put two and two together.

"Wait. Magic caused that?" he asked, making Allanon grunt. "So your arm was caused by you healing me?!"

"This is not the time for this," Allanon replied, picking Wil up and walking back to the entrance.

"You're making a huge mistake," Cephelo said to the druid as he went past.

"Don't lecture me about choices Rover," Allanon countered, nodding his head to Rawdon who flipped his dagger in the air and knocked Cephelo out with the hilt.

"You have some explaining to do," Rawdon stated to Allanon as the Rover dropped to the ground. "Cousin? Are you coming." Eritrea smiled.

"Only a Princeling can come rescue a Princess right?" the Rover teased, stepping forward despite the blade against her. "And I thought he was a mere subject."

"What are you talking about?" Rawdon said, confused by the words.

"Nothing…nothing Rawdon," Amberle insisted, a droplet of sweat falling down her face as she worried about Rawdon finding out the truth.

"Amber?" Rawdon asked again causing Eritrea to gasp as she realised Rawdon didn't know who exactly she was. The Rover grinned, about to speak when a gush of wind seemed to knock her off the feet and unconscious. Rawdon looked back to see Allanon with his hand out.

"We have wasted enough time, come…now," the druid demanded, carrying Wil out and towards the horses. Amberle hurried after him, with Rawdon slowly following, trying to work out what had just happened. He mounted, before taking the reigns of a Rover's horse as they would need another when Wil regained consciousness. They rode out as a group away from the Rover camp in silence; Wil resting against Allanon's chest and both the druid and Princess worried about how Rawdon was going to react once he knew the truth about his heritage.

* * *

They found a clearing as dawn approached and Rawdon set about collecting firewood as Allanon prepared his spells and Amberle cleaned Wil's face. He placed the wood down just as Allanon set the fire alight and began speaking ancient druid over the boy.

"This is my fault, he tried to save me," Amberle said, kneeling next to Allanon. Rawdon sat apart on one of the rocks, staring intently and listening to every word as his mind went over and over what had happened in the last few days.

"This is not your fault; it is his destiny. The stones are his burden to bear. More demons will come and you must be ready."

"What makes you think that Wil and I can do anything?"

"It is your fate. Everything that has happened so far has done so for a reason," Allanon stated making Rawdon huff and walk off into the trees. Amberle nearly stood to go after him when Allanon held her hand and shook his head. "Give him space. He was so focused on finding you that he has not yet grieved for his mother."

"I don't know how to tell him the truth Allanon," Amberle said quietly. "Aunt Pyria didn't want him to know, …but we're the only family he has left."

"After what he heard last night he already suspects…we will tell him the truth together," Allanon assured her calmly. Amberle nodded, placing her hand on his wrist in thanks when Wil suddenly gasped awake, fighting off a memory of demons.

"Hey, Wil calm down. Its alright, you're safe," Amberle soothed, as Wil realised he was ok. The boy saw Allanon above him and his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Good your awake, now get up," the druid said, standing and walking off in the direction Rawdon had gone.

"Its nice to see you too," Wil called sarcastically as he let Amberle help him up. Allanon briefly smiled to himself at Wil's words before preparing himself for what he may find through the trees.

Allanon found Rawdon down the slope, pacing back and forth between two large oaks. A twig snapped under the druid's foot causing Rawdon to snap his head round. The youth glared at Allanon; bloodshot eyes laced with anger and confusion.

"You've been lying to me," Rawdon stated.

"Yes," Allanon replied bluntly. The youth laughed bitterly at that, marching up to Allanon and grabbing him, before smacking him against one of the trees and pinning him there.

"What the hell is going on?" Rawdon yelled.

"You think violence and anger is how a man gets answers?" asked Allanon calmly.

"I don't know. I never had a father to teach me otherwise. No doubt you know who he is; I presume you lied about that too."

"Release me," Allanon ordered, keeping his voice quiet, hating himself for the pain in the youth's eyes. Rawdon let go of him, walking off only to turn and start shouting again.

"So what was the next step? After you lied about not knowing my father. After you lied about Amber being my cousin. All to get me to help you escort a Princess back to Arborlon. Oh yes I know she's the Princess. You rarely get to be a Chosen if you're not of noble birth. Then there's the name; Amber, common since the Princess' birth so believable. She acted the part well, but regardless the Rover sealed any doubts I had. You both lied to me and when we reached Arborlon you would just send me back to my regiment?" Allanon was silent, unable to find the words as he realised Rawdon thought Amberle wasn't actually his cousin at all. "You know the one thing I don't understand. How did you get my mother to go along with this scheme? Did you blackmail her? Did you tell her she had to help you or you would tell me about my father? Go on, say it! It can't be worse than I've imagined. The man must have been awful for my mother to have fled the capitol for shame of being with him. What was he? A drunkard? A murderer?!" Rawdon yelled, stepping closer. "Who was he!? Just tell me…just," Rawdon continued, voice cracking as a sob broke through and tears fell down his cheeks. "Please," he begged, falling to his knees. "I need to know."

Allanon knelt before the youth, grabbing his shoulder in a tight grip as his other hand lifted his head so he could see his son's face. His eyes were red raw and tears fell down his cheeks, let loose after years of suffering and the recent death of his mother; the only family he believed he had.

"You were named after your grandfather; …my father. You are my son and the son of Princess Pyria of Arborlon. You are the King's nephew; cousin to the Prince's of the realm and Princess Amberle. You are the child I never knew I had. You are one I left behind when I entered the druid's sleep. I abandoned you to this world without a father. It is my fault that you were not raised with your family. It is my disappearance that caused your mother to leave Arborlon. I am the one you should blame for all your pain…"

 **Please fav/fol/review! Any comments welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I own nothing below.**

"You're his father?" Wil gasped, stepping out of the trees with Amberle beside him. They had followed the druid down the slope and had witnessed the last of the exchange between Allanon and Rawdon. The youth himself was still knelt in front of the druid, his head resting against Allanon's chest as his Allanon kept him in a strong embrace.

"Why didn't you say?" Amberle asked Allanon gently as she knelt beside him, hand reaching for her cousin's. The look in the druid's eyes showed only heartache.

"I was ashamed when I found out the pain my leaving had caused," Allanon replied, holding his son closer. Rawdon had both hands gripping Allanon's tunic until he felt the delicate palm of Amberle hold onto him. He held her hand and pulled back a little from his father so that he could look up at her.

"I thought…I thought you were just using me," the half-elf stated weakly.

"No Rawdon. You're my family, none of that was a lie," Amberle replied, making Rawdon nod his head, a hint of happiness flashing in his eyes. "My father's a druid," Rawdon continued disbelieving, meeting Allanon's eyes.

"So it would seem," the man replied.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't," Amberle cut in, squeezing her cousins hand. "It's a lot to take in." Rawdon chuckled lightly at that.

"Just a little," he agreed, bowing his head before rising; Allanon and Amberle standing with him. Amberle squeezed his hand once more before walking over to Wil, knowing she should give Allanon and his son a moment.

"I…I don't have any magic…," Rawdon admitted to the druid, rubbing his wrist in nervousness; he didn't want to be a disappointment to the man, to the war hero.

"Magic does not always pass through blood…sometimes it takes other forms; strength of heart for example."

"My heart isn't…I'm not…"

"A weaker man would hate me," Allanon insisted. "…and I wouldn't blame him. I have done you insurmountable wrong."

"No," Rawdon stated. "You did your duty and paid the price. If you hadn't have regained your strength, I might have been an orphan right now; with no parent at all." Allanon clenched his jaw to hold in the emotion, placing a hand on the youth's neck, thumb on his cheek; holding him close so their eyes met.

"I will not abandon you again," Allanon promised, holding the stare. Rawdon swallowed, nodding his head at the surety in the man's voice. "Come. We need to get to Arborlon." The druid then began the climb up the hill, patting Wil on the shoulder as he walked past. The boy smiled back at the man; having never seen him this happy since they had met a few days before. Amberle waited for her cousin, giving him a tight hug before following the others up the hill. Rawdon was last, having taken a deep breath to calm himself before starting the climb; his life had just changed forever.

* * *

The four of them rode until midday when they came across the slaughtered homestead. All around there were dead animals and as they walked through the houses they saw the flayed bodies. Rawdon crouched beside the corpses looking at their wounds and the ground for tracks whilst Wil stumbled into one of the barns to be sick. He was unused to the sight of blood. Amberle hurried after the boy whilst Allanon stood beside Rawdon.

"These wounds were not meant to kill quickly, but painfully," the youth stated.

"Demons," Allanon replied, "they grow in number."

"You said one is born for every leaf that falls from the Ellcrys."

"Yes, and the rate only increases; even more so now there is only one Chosen."

"Amberle."

"Indeed. When we reach the capitol keep your eyes open. Your cousin needs protecting at all costs." Rawdon nodded his head in agreement, finding himself staring at Allanon as he observed his father; the features of his face and the markings on his head and neck.

"Something's alive in here!" Wil suddenly shouted from inside the barn causing Rawdon to stop staring and follow Allanon inside. Amberle checked the lock to the cellar before grabbing an axe and preparing to strike the metal. "Hey, what if there's a demon in there?" Wil asked, worried.

"And what if there's someone who needs our help?" Amberle countered. Rawdon smirked at her tone, grabbing the Rover knife he had stolen from their camp out of his boot and standing in front of the door.

"Well, its always best to be prepared," Rawdon said, nodding to Amberle to hit the lock. The door swung open and the beast inside jerked in its restraints; trying to reach them. The four of them stood in shock for a moment before Rawdon stepped in; holding the dagger in front of him and lowering it back into his boot slowly. He then put up his hands in a sign of trust. "Easy…we aren't here to hurt you." The human in the bindings stopped moving, kneeling in front of them as it attempted to breath through the gag. Rawdon swore, grabbing the keys hung up on the side out of reach of the prisoner before kneeling beside the kid and unlocking the mechanism. He removed the mouth guard first, allowing the boy to have access to air. At that point Amberle came over with her flask, holding the water out for the boy to drink as Rawdon unfastened the rest of the bindings. The boy drank greedily causing Rawdon to grab Amberle's hand, pulling the water away. "You need to take slow sips. Drink too much and you'll be sick. I'll need to make a salve for your wrists."

"I have some," Wil stated, rummaging through his bag.

"Thank-you. Ok, lets get you up," Rawdon said, gently wrapping an arm around his waist while pulling the boy's arm over his shoulder. He lifted slowly, guiding the boy back into the main room where Allanon had pulled a chair over. Amberle found a blanket, wrapping it over the boy's tunic whilst Wil placed the salve on the table for the boy to used. He seemed to be reluctant to have anyone touch him; shying away from Amberle and Rawdon's presence when they had helped him from the cellar.

"Tell us your name?" Amberle said, handing the boy bread.

"Bandon," he replied quietly.

"Who locked you in the cellar Bandon?" Wil asked as Allanon paced back and forth behind the boy, thinking.

"My parents," he replied.

"Why would they do that?"

"It doesn't matter now, they're dead. Aren't they?" he said directly to Allanon, sensing the man's attempts to access his mind.

"Yes," the druid replied making Rawdon look at him suspiciously when he noticed the boy's interest in Allanon.

"I heard the demon's first. Then I heard my parent's screams," the boy described, making Rawdon still at the memory of his mother. "I couldn't help them. I couldn't save them…," he continued as Rawdon ran a hand through his hair before walking outside for some fresh air. Amberle watched her cousin go in sadness before turning back to the boy.

"Its not your fault," she said to him. "It's not," she repeated more determinedly when he looked doubtful. "He's coming back with us to Arborlon," Amberle instructed Allanon and Wil. "He'll be safe there."

"I think that's a bad idea," Wil said.

"And what's a good one? Leaving him here chained up with his dead parents?"

"I can't read this boy's thoughts," Allanon added. "That means either he's hiding magic or doesn't realise he has it. Without reading him I can't guarantee your safety."

"He's coming with us and that's final," Amberle stated. "Come on, you're coming with me," she instructed the boy, leading him outside to the horses.

"I don't like this," Wil said.

"Neither do I. Keep an eye on him," Allanon replied, walking outside. Rawdon was already mounted, ready to depart. The others didn't question his reaction to the boy's words and quickly mounted up too so that now all five of them were on their way to Arborlon.

During the ride Wil found himself at the back of the pack with Rawdon riding beside him.

"You know I lost my mother too only a few weeks ago," Wil said, breaking the youth from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, were you close?"

"Yes, she raised me as yours did. My father, though Allanon has informed me was not always the case, was a drunkard. He died when I was young."

"It seems we have had very similar lives. Have you just left home?" Wil nodded.

"As soon as my mother died I was going to go train to be a healer. That's when a Rover stole from me, Allanon told me about my destiny and father, I met the King and I travelled the Kingdom in search of the missing Princess all the while being chased by demons."

"So a rather uneventful time," Rawdon said, making them both laugh. "The King…, what's he like?"

"He's fair and calm. He trusts Allanon completely," Wil replied, making Rawdon nod, still uncertain with himself. "He will welcome you with open arms. I'm sure." Rawdon smiled at that.

"I hope that you're right," Rawdon replied. "But in truth… royalty does not sit well with me. I would return to my regiment if I could."

"You could seek a commission in the guard."

"I would not feel I had earned it."

"Believe me, I've met the commander. She wouldn't let anyone in that didn't earn it."

"A fierce elf?"

"Beautiful and terrifying."

"All the best are," Rawdon replied, before he continued to ask Wil questions about his childhood during their final leg of the journey.

* * *

As Arborlon came into sight over a hill Rawdon stopped his horse, struck still by the sight before him. Amberle noticed and paused alongside her cousin.

"I thought it would be beautiful but…well…its better than I imagined," Rawdon said, looking out at the valley before him.

"This is your home," Amberle replied, placing her hand on his.

"I'm a soldier Amberle. This isn't the place for me." Amberle smiled sadly, releasing his hand.

"No matter what you decide. You will have a place here."

The five of them then rode down the valley, passing through the woods towards the Capitol. It was not long before they reached the main gate where the guards all stood for attention at the sight of their Princess. Amberle dismounted first and they bowed to her; taking her reigns. The others then followed, allowing their mounts to be led to the stables as they entered the palace on foot. Amberle walked at the front with Bandon, leading him through the ornate corridors. The strange boy gazed at everything suspiciously making Amberle reach to place her hand on his arm. As soon as he did he jerked away from her, brow sweating and fear in his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry are you ok?" Amberle asked, shocked.

"I'm fine," Bandon dismissed as Wil, Allanon and Rawdon looked at him sceptically. Amberle frowned before looking towards two handmaidens stood to the side.

"Make sure he is fed and looked after. Give him anything he needs." Bandon then followed the elves; eyes glancing back to Amberle frequently until he went out of sight. "This way," Amberle continued, leading the three men further into the castle. It was not long before they reached Commander Tilton coming towards them, having been informed of their arrival. "Commander," Amberle greeted.

"It is good to see you safe Princess," Tilton stated, before she motioned for Amberle to continue to the courtroom. Will and Allanon followed with Rawdon taking a few steps only to be stopped by the Commander. "And you are?"

"He's with us, let him pass," Amberle instructed.

"Are you armed?" Tilton asked Rawdon. The half-elf pulled out the dagger from his boot and held it out to the Commander; respect the only emotion in his eyes as he looked upon his superior. Tilton took the weapon and used it to point to the faded insignia on the youth's cloak. "A scout's mark."

"Lieutenant Rawdon, Commander. I was about to return to my post when I came across the Princess," he replied, bowing his head to her.

"You serve under Captain Saren?"

"Yes Commander." Tilton seemed satisfied, letting him pass as she walked beside Allanon towards the courtroom.

"There is an enemy within these walls," Allanon stated to the commander. "That's how the demons knew Amberle would be with Pyria. You must double the guard. The Princess must never be left alone."

"Understood," Tilton replied.

As they rounded the corner steps were heard coming down the stairs and soon Prince Ander appeared, hurrying over to his niece.

"Amberle," he said in relief.

"Uncle Ander," she replied, hugging him.

"Thank God you're safe," Ander continued before breaking the hug and looking at her sternly. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I scared the hell out of myself."

"The Elvin Council is gathered in the King's chamber, and most of them still blame you for what's happening to the Ellcrys, …so I'm afraid the warm welcome ends with me."

"I understand," Amberle replied sadly. Ander squeezed her shoulder, acknowledging Wil and Allanon with a nod before staring briefly at the stranger; Rawdon. "Unc…"

"I'll see you in there," Ander said before Amberle could speak, walking into the chamber.

"If the Elven Council is assembled, Rawdon should wait outside," Allanon stated.

"Agreed," Amberle replied. "I will ask for a private audience with my family after the meeting."

"I don't understand," Wil said. "Why aren't you going straight to the Ellcrys?"

"Amberle broke her vows as a member of the Chosen by running away," Allanon explained, "only the Elven Council can let her into the sanctuary."

"That's why we have to tell them what we saw," Amberle said.

"Look…I said that I'd get you home, but that was it," Wil replied, shocking Amberle.

"Yes you did," she said after a pause. "You kept your promise. Goodbye Wil Ohmsford," she continued holding out her hand.

"Goodbye Amberle Elessedil," Wil replied, shaking her hand. Amberle then turned away from the boy, hiding her hurt emotions. She placed a hand on Rawdon's shoulder before walking into the throne-room with the commander.

"Let me guess," Wil said to Allanon who was looking at him. "You're going to tell me I'm making a terrible mistake. That I'm letting down Amberle and abandoning my duty to the Four Lands."

"That pretty much covers it," Allanon stated bluntly.

"I won't let those elfstones turn me into my father," Wil replied, handing them to Allanon.

"Then I shall hold onto these until out paths cross again." Wil scoffs at that.

"It's been interesting," Wil said before changing his mind. "Actually it hasn't. It's been a total nightmare from start to finish. This is where my journey ends," he finished, walking away. Allanon sighed, rubbing his forehead before turning to his son.

"Stay here and keep your eyes open. This should not take too long."

"Shouldn't I go after him?" Rawdon asked.

"No. I don't want you walking around the palace alone. We'll call for you shortly." Rawdon reluctantly nodded, his nerves increasing as he watched his father walk into the room. After seeing the disappointment on Allanon's face regarding Wil's departure, Rawdon was reluctant to speak his mind freely. The palace wasn't a place for him, he just wanted to return to what he knew; his regiment.

* * *

Rawdon waited outside the throne-room for only a few minutes before Wil suddenly returned.

"Wil? I thought you were leaving?" Rawdon asked, confused.

"So did I, but according to Bandon I have to go with Amberle to Safehold or something bad's going to happen," Wil replied, walking up to the doors.

"Safehold? Wil, you're not making any sense," Rawdon said, grabbing his arm. "You can't just barge into the Council meeting."

"I'm going to have to, they must let Amberle near the Ellcrys," Wil stated, pushing the doors open and marching into the room.

"We can't leave the fate of the Four Lands to my niece who has already broken her sworn vows and ran away," Prince Arion addressed the council.

"Amberle didn't run away," Wil interrupted, Rawdon standing beside him face flushed in shame and embarrassment from entering the sacred room uninvited. "She was trying to protect you."

"Commander Tilton, escort them out now," Arion ordered. Wil stood his ground whilst Rawdon backed away respectfully, wanting to leave the room immediately.

"By Elven law, you are not to lay a hand upon a member of the royal family," Allanon said as Tilton grabbed Wil's arm.

"I guarantee that this half-breed is not a member of this family," Arion replied, pointing at Wil.

"No, he is not. He is the last son of Shannara," Allanon said to the King, making Tilton release Wil's arm immediately. Arion almost snarled, walking down the steps towards Wil.

"And you?" Arion asked, looking over Wil's shoulder to Rawdon who was trying to be invisible. "What right have you to be here?" To anyone Rawdon looked like he lived outside. Mud darkened his boots and his clothes were faded with wear. His face was dirty and his wavy hair matted together and flat against his scalp. He was unsurprised to be asked such a question by the Prince.

In reply Rawdon instantly bowed low, arm across his chest.

"Forgive me my Prince, I was only trying to stop him," Rawdon said, voice a little shaky as he was stared down by those he respected above all, including the entire Elven council, the commander of the Elven army and his family; the King and Princes of Arborlon.

"Well evidently you failed. Get out," Arion commanded, making Rawdon turn and take two rushed steps towards the door when Amberle ordered him to stop. Rawdon bit his lip in nervousness as his cousin described how the scout had saved her life and had every right to be in this meeting. The King grew tired of the quarrelling and told Wil to speak, moving on from Arion's grievances. Rawdon stood awkwardly near the door so Allanon came to stand beside him whilst Wil begged the council to reconsider and allow Amberle access to the Ellcrys. Rawdon barely registered any of the conversation as he looked between the three men on the raised steps; Prince Arion who had interrogated him, Prince Ander who had welcomed Amberle back, and the King, his uncle and ruler. The youth had to keep his hand clenched to try and hide the shake to it. Allanon definitely noticed how uncomfortable his son was, hence he now stood shoulder to shoulder with him to try and give him some support. His son was not brought up to this world; he was a soldier not royalty. He had been raised to follow orders, not give them. Wil was different. He was passionate, said what he believed and was quick to temper. Rawdon was reserved, only displaying his strongest emotions and above all he believed in duty. What the youth had just done went against every bit of order he knew.

"It is decided then, Amberle will go to the Ellcrys," the King announced, snapping Rawdon out of his daze. "This council is dismissed." The members then left the room leaving only the few remaining. The King rose from his chair, walking down the steps and wrapping his grand-daughter in a fierce hug now formality was less important. "My dear, I am so happy you are safe. Your aunt will be greatly missed…and mourned," he continued, eyes meeting Allanon's as he knew the man felt his pain. The King, however, was confused to see that the druid did not meet his gaze and in fact had a hand grasped around the elven youth's arm following the words. The youth himself stared straight ahead, eyes slightly glassed over with water as if he were grieving deeply.

"Grandfather," Amberle said quietly. "There is something we must discuss. Together…as a family," she continued to both Arion and Ander.

"We will go to my study," the King replied.

"No, it should be right now," Amberle said, releasing herself from the King's hold and walking over to Rawdon, taking his left hand in hers; Allanon standing at his right shoulder. A million thoughts crashed through the King's mind at the action as he saw the affection in his grand-daughter's eyes for the elf beside her and the fear in the youth's expression.

"Amberle?" Ander queried, stepping forward, assuming the same thing his father had.

"Grandfather, I would like you to meet your nephew," Amberle stated, shocking the entire room. "Pyria had a son."

"And I am his father," Allanon added, not seeing the point in hiding any information now.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL WRITE QUICKER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shorter chapter, could have continued but not until tomorrow so just decided to publish.**

 **Rebecca Taylor: Thanx for the continued praise. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think of this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing below.**

The room fell silent. The King and Prince Ander looking at the youth in wonder whilst Arion fumed.

"This is ridiculous, don't listen to their lies father," the eldest Prince stated. "How could you say this Amberle? And you!" he said, stepping towards Rawdon. "How dare you use the death of my aunt for political gain!" Rawdon's mouth gaped open in shock at the very idea, pain coursing through him as he received such hostility from one who was supposed to be his family. Allanon instantly moved to step between his son and the still advancing Prince when the King's voice boomed through the hall.

"That's enough!" he shouted, silencing Arion's rant. "You will leave us now," the King said to his son. "When I next see you I expect you to have a level head and to behave like a Prince." Arion huffed, shooting a death glare at Rawdon before storming out of the room. The King sighed before calming his features and looking towards his commander. "Please ensure we are not disturbed." Tilton bowed her head, making her way to the door with Wil following. The boy had patted Rawdon's back in good luck before deciding to go; this was a family matter and not his place to intervene. Besides he wanted to speak with Bandon some more.

"Now…what is your name?" the King asked kindly, displeased by the hurt on the youth's face as a consequence of Arion's words.

"Rawdon, your Highness," he replied, after a short cough to strengthen his voice.

"Your father's name," the King said to Allanon, making the druid nod. "And why is it this is the first I have heard of you?"

"My mother raised me in Wing Hove your majesty. I…I was unaware of her family as much as you were unaware of me. That was until I came home on leave and Amb…I mean…when the Princess was with my mother."

"You are a soldier?"

"A Lieutenant in the border guard your Grace," Rawdon replied, just trying to say everything right and respectfully. The King smiled, completely aware of the youth's nervousness.

"And you Allanon. Had you no part to play in this?"

"As always Pyria took control of her own life," the druid stated. "I had already left for the druid's sleep before she could tell me of her pregnancy. The choice to live apart from you was hers alone. These last few days have been the first I have had with my son."

"You have my sister's eyes boy; and no doubt some of her traits too," the King finished; eye's sad at the loss of his sister. "Amberle, I want you to prepare to stand before the Ellcrys in the morning. Tonight we shall celebrate your return and welcome my nephew formerly to the palace."

"Your Grace?" Rawdon attempted to say as the King already began walking away, needing some privacy to mourn his sister.

"Princess, we must prepare," Allanon said, taking the Codex out of his bag and placing in on the table.

"Amberle?" Rawdon intercepted. "I didn't think I would be introduced to the Court. I thought I would be returning to my regiment."

"Rawdon you are a Prince of the blood, you have to be respected as such," she replied. Allanon sighed from the table seeing Rawdon's distress.

"We must prepare. Your future must be decided at a later time," Allanon said apologetically. Rawdon nodded, he knew the safety of the Four Lands came above his petty worries, but still he did not like this whole situation. Amberle smiled at him, taking his arm and guiding him out the room where she Commander Tilton was waiting to take him to his chambers. "I would show you around, but Allanon is right. I must prepare for tomorrow. I shall see you tonight," Amberle finished, walking back into the throne-room where Allanon was already studying the book. Rawdon could do nothing but agree to Amberle's wishes. Unbeknownst to him Prince Ander was watching how uncomfortable he was from across the hallway; thinking of a way to help.

"My Prince," Commander Tilton acknowledged, bowing her head.

"Wh…no…its Rawdon. Please Commander, it is I who should be bowing to you," Rawdon replied, dipping his head to her, his hand across his chest. "You are my superior."

"If you were just a Lieutenant that would be true," Tilton said, leading the way through the corridors.

"Commander…if I am to introduced to court…I would never get my old life back would I?"

"Princes of the blood are immediately given the rank of General; though in some cases it is merely a title."

"And if I wished to earn my rank?" Rawdon asked, causing the Commander to smile sadly at him.

"I'm afraid you will no longer be striving to earn a rank anymore my Prince. From now on everyone will look for your weaknesses, for any faults that prove you are a mere woodsman and not meant for royalty. You have to earn the people's respect. If you do not, you will never survive here."

"And if I am just a mere woodsman?" Commander Tilton paused, turning towards the youth and staring at him intently.

"When I was younger I was told I could never advance beyond a Captain's position. Princess Pyria helped me and convinced me otherwise. If you really are her son, you owe it to her to prove your worth. Fail…and you fail her… This way," she finished opening a door which led into a huge study with a bedchamber off to one side. Two elves stood inside, a man servant and maid, ready to attend to Rawdon's every need.

"My Prince," the elf said, bowing to Rawdon.

"My Prince," the maiden copied, curtsying. Rawdon gulped, looking back at the Commander for help only to find that she had already left the room.

"We have prepared a bath for you, Sir," the elf stated, guiding Rawdon towards the bathroom. Rawdon followed hesitantly, looking around his surroundings not understanding that all this space was just for him.

"My Prince," the maid said, snapping Rawdon out of his daze as she began unbuckling his cloak.

"I can do it," Rawdon said, taking over and pulling the cloak off with practiced hands. He was going to just drop it when the elf took it and folded it over the chair in the corner as the maid began unfastening the stitches on his tunic. Immediately uncomfortable, Rawdon took a step back, holding his hands up. "I assure you I can manage; thank-you." The two servants looked at him disapprovingly and Rawdon realised this was exactly what Commander Tilton was talking about. Every single action was to be judged, even in the privacy of his own room.

"My Prince, our role is to help you in every way we can," the elf stated. "These are our customs." Rawdon sighed, not believing he was actually going to agree to this. He put his hands down and in a moment they were both removing his clothes once again. Thankfully they allowed him to remove his breeches on his own as they could tell that helping him with those was a step he was not willing to take. Rawdon then quickly climbed into the bath thinking that would be it… It was not.

No sooner had he settled in the bath when the elf picked up all of his clothes and took them out of the room. Rawdon was about to protest when an arm suddenly travelled down his chest from behind; rubbing a sponge over his skin. Rawdon immediately tensed as the elven maid cleaned him and the elf returned to pour rose petals into the water. The maid then washed his hair, taking a pair of scissors to the straggled ends. The youth didn't speak, he merely stayed uncomfortably still until the whole process was over.

Standing upon instruction Rawdon was towel dried and then given dark breeches and a white silk tunic. A grey buckled jerkin went over the top to be finished with a dark green cloak that swept across his chest before falling over his shoulder. Rawdon managed to pull the black boots on by himself only to be attacked again when the maid placed a belt around his waist.

"Are you done?" Rawdon asked, slightly more gruffly than he had meant to say to. He couldn't help but feel both annoyed and violated by the whole experience.

"Indeed my Prince," the elf replied, verging on a tone of insolence. Rawdon didn't begrudge him for it, he had been rude to the servant so he had every right to act impolitely back. "May we be of any further assistance. Rawdon just shook his head tiredly, glad when they both eventually left the room.

Rawdon just about managed to collapse at his desk when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called, not even bothering to look up as he rubbed hands through his hair, elbows rested on the desk.

"Rawdon, are you alright?"

"Wil," Rawdon sighed, relieved to see a friendly face. He stood to greet the boy and Wil stared at him, shock on his face. "What?"

"You certainly look like a Prince," Wil stated, gesturing at Rawdon's appearance. In Wil's eyes he saw a slightly short but compact man. His muscled frame highlighted by the fit of the clothes. His dark brown hair that had previously been matted by the elements curled neatly in ringlets across his head in a manner similar to Prince Ander's. Then his eyes matched the dark green of his cloak, drawing attention to them so they felt almost piercing and powerful. He looked every bit strong and royal, except for the slight nervousness in his stance and the hesitant rubbing of his thumb over his other hand.

"Well, I sure don't feel like one," Rawdon replied, running a hand through his hair and gesturing to the room. "This isn't me Wil. I don't know how to do this."

"Hey Rawdon, no-ones forcing you to stay," Wil assured. "Look…just go to the party tonight, say goodbye to Amberle and then you can decide what to do. Allanon told me the King left to grieve for Pyria. I'm sure over the next few days he will want to speak with you about her; properly."

"You're right. This is about my family and not me." Wil smiled.

"Come, lets go down. Apparently I am to be introduced to the court too."

"How are you so calm?" Rawdon said, following Wil out the door.

"Because what's the worst that can happen?" Wil replied, smiling as they walked through the corridors lined with guards. "Here we go," Wil continued, beginning his descent down the spiralled staircase that came out to the party. Wil walked calmly down, joining the party confidently despite the inspection he was getting by the guests. Rawdon was still at the top of the stairs.

"Wil, where's Rawdon?" Amberle asked the boy as she stood by her Uncle Ander.

"He was just…just behind me," Wil replied.

"I should go to him," Amberle said, starting to walk when Ander grabbed her hand.

"No need," the Prince stated, as he watched his cousin make his way down the stairs and into the room. The hall fell quiet, all watching the regal looking stranger walk down the stairs. When he came into full sight there was a collective silence as the memories of many in the room were awakened. Ander even let out a gasp as he stared up at the man who now resembled his dead brother, Prince Aine, so much.

"He…he looks like my father," Amberle whispered, unable to take her eyes of the made-up Rawdon.

"An uncanny likeness," Ander replied weakly, eyes welling up. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go make sure Arion stays in check," he said so that he could escape his niece's company. It was his fault Aine had died. He was the one that showed the gnomes how to access the passage. It was his mistake that had killed his brother.

Rawdon's steps only faltered when he noticed everyone watching him. This was when Amberle made her move, going up to greet her cousin and save him from the quietness just as Ander had done for her following the Gauntlett.

"Thank-you," Rawdon whispered as he took his cousin's arm and guided her into the fray.

"Don't mention it. Come, lets go see my Grandfather."

"Ok," Rawdon replied quietly, letting Amberle lead him through the crowds of people staring at him. Allanon was standing beside the King who was currently sat on his throne, stroking his dog. The King, however, stood when he saw the two of them approaching, the two Princes standing off to the side; Ander silent with pain, Arion silent with rage.

"Amberle," the King said, kissing his grand-daughter on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you grand-father," she replied, before stepping out the way so the King could see Rawdon properly.

The King almost fell in shock, reaching an arm out to the youth which Rawdon took immediately to steady the man.

"Your Grace?" Rawdon stuttered. "Are you well?" The King let out a choked laugh, moving both hands so that they were placed against Rawdon's face, cupping his cheeks.

"Well? My dear boy…," the King said, voice weak as he stared at the likeness of his first-born. "You have come home…of course I am well," he finished, pulling the youth into a fierce hug. Rawdon stilled for a moment before he allowed himself a small smile and returned the grip, his head resting on the shoulder of his uncle. "Come," the King said as he broke the hug. "You will sit beside me for the dinner," he insisted, arm wrapped around Rawdon's shoulder as he lead him into the next room and to the grand table. The King all but forced him into the chair at his right hand. The King sat beside him, unable to stop

staring at the boy in front of him as the rest of the guests joined him. "Now…I did not have the time to speak with you properly before. Please…I wish to know everything about your life my boy; do not miss anything out." Rawdon gaped for a moment but found strength when Amberle smiled at him from across the table as she took her seat. It was not long before Rawdon had the King and some of the other guests enthralled by his tales and adventures within the border guard and growing up with Pyria as a mother.

"Your son seems to have found his way into the King's heart rather quickly druid," Arion stated to Allanon who he was forced to sit beside as Rawdon had stolen his seat.

"Your father mourns the loss of his sister. Of course he would wish to hear stories about her," Allanon replied before turning his head to the other side where he could speak to Wil and ignore the Prince who was preoccupied with staring at Rawdon.

Ander chose a seat further down the table, needing to be in a less favoured seat than his brother and also wanting to be alone. Unlike his usual self he did not partake in any conversation. He merely drank and hoped the night would end soon. However, just like his brother Arion, Ander couldn't help his eyes from drifting towards his cousin who spoke so vibrantly to his father. If he allowed himself he could almost imagine that it was Aine himself sat at the table, eating and drinking with them; with his daughter, but that was impossible. Aine was dead, and Rawdon was part of the family now.

 **Thanx for reading. Please Fav/Fol and most importantly REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I know I havent updated in ages because I didnt know where to really go with this story.**

 **Firstly: Do you want to see Rawdon stay in Arborlorn, or go with Amberle to SafeHold?**

 **Also, should Rawdon reveal himself as a Prince, or should I rewrite his entrance to Arborlorn and have him keep it a secret. Think this might work better if I have him in a sort of love triangle with Katania. Think he and Bandon could have some rivalry.**

 **Anyway let me know what you think and what you would like to see! Any ideas would help. Just leave a review! Thanx.**


End file.
